The uniform projection of light has traditionally been performed using the combination of a costly refractive lens and a parabolic concentrator. The concentrator is used to collect the light from a single lamp and direct it through a refractive lens system. The resulting distribution of light is governed by the geometry of the lamp element and the propagation of the light through the refractive optics. This method yields a light distribution with significant fluctuations in light intensity throughout the target plane. Enhancements such as refractive integrating and diffusing devices improve the output uniformity but reduce the overall efficiency of the system. Additionally, the spectral content of the light at the target plane and the total optical power projected are restricted since the optics are designed to use only a single lamp.